source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Nytimes.com Source Code
The New York Times - Breaking News, World News & Multimedia NYTimes.com no longer supports Internet Explorer 9 or earlier. Please upgrade your browser. LEARN MORE » Sections Search Skip to content Skip to navigation Subscribe Now Log In 0 Settings English 中文 (Chinese) Español Tuesday, June 26, 2018 Today’s Paper Video Quick Site Sections Navigation Sections Search World U.S. Politics N.Y. Business Business Opinion Opinion Tech Science Health Sports Sports Arts Arts Books Style Style Food Food Travel Magazine T Magazine Real Estate all Close search Site Search Navigation Search NYTimes.com Clear this text input Go Site Navigation Site Mobile Navigation Top News Supreme Court Upholds Trump Travel Ban Ends Long Dispute; Rules Target Mostly Muslim Nations By ADAM LIPTAK and MICHAEL D. SHEAR 11:26 AM ET The justices ruled that President Trump acted lawfully in imposing limits on travel from several predominantly Muslim nations. The decision, a major statement on presidential power, is the conclusion of a long-running dispute over Mr. Trump’s authority to make good on his campaign promises to secure the nation’s borders. Comments Highlights From the Supreme Court’s Travel Ban Arguments Couples Cope With the Travel Ban Two sisters whose father was detained by ICE agents, console one another outside the Supreme Court after the travel ban ruling. Credit Win Mcnamee/Getty Images Justices Back Pregnancy Centers in Free Speech Case By ADAM LIPTAK 10:12 AM ET A California law requiring “crisis pregnancy centers” to supply women with information about abortion was blocked in a 5-4 decision. Comments Trump Warns Harley-Davidson Over Production Move Abroad By ALAN RAPPEPORT 9:45 AM ET President Trump took aim at one of his favorite American manufacturers, Harley-Davidson, threatening the company with steep punitive taxes. The threats came a day after Harley said it would shift some production overseas to avoid retaliatory tariffs. Comments Democrats Confront Democrats Over How to Confront Trump By JONATHAN MARTIN 8:09 AM ET In recent days, deliberations over how to confront President Trump have been swamped by activists’ public shaming, worrying Democratic officials. Comments Trump Implores Voters to Back South Carolina Governor U.S. Retreats on ‘Zero Tolerance’ at Border to Stop Separations By RON NIXON, ERICA L. GREEN and MICHAEL D. SHEAR The announcement effectively revives the Obama administration’s policy of releasing migrant families, with a promise to return for a court hearing. Comments Undocumented Immigrants and Due Process, Explained By KATIE BENNER and CHARLIE SAVAGE President Trump wants unauthorized immigrants and asylum seekers deported “with no Judges or Court Cases.” What due-process rights do migrants have? Comments Democrats Turning Out to Vote in Most Competitive Primaries By ADAM PEARCE and ALEXANDER BURNS In more than 20 districts that could determine control of the House, the share of Democrats voting in primaries increased this year compared with 2014, the last midterm election cycle. Comments What to Watch For in Primaries in 7 States 8:36 AM ET Colorado’s New Single-Issue Voters: Cannabis Community Found in Courthouse Vault: Paper Trail for Civil Rights History By ALAN BLINDER 11:18 AM ET When the Montgomery bus boycott electrified the struggle against segregation, it was all recorded in appeals bonds, court motions and $10 fines. A forgotten trove has turned up in a courthouse vault. Comments N.S.A. Contractor Accused in Leak Pleads Guilty By CHARLIE SAVAGE and ALAN BLINDER 11:14 AM ET Reality Winner, who pleaded guilty in Georgia, was the first person to be arrested during President Trump’s administration for leaking classified information. More News ‘Who Is This Stupid God?’ For His Latest Insult, Duterte Aims High 7:40 AM ET Judge Dismisses Suit Against Oil Companies Over Climate Change Costs 10:39 AM ET Got a confidential news tip? The New York Times offers several ways to get in touch with and provide materials to our journalists. Learn more. How China Got Sri Lanka to Cough Up a Port A Times investigation into Sri Lanka’s handover of its Hambantota Port illustrates how China turned an ally’s struggles to its strategic advantage. By MARIA ABI-HABIB Comments Your Tuesday Briefing By CHRIS STANFORD 11:21 AM ET Here’s what you need to know to start your day. New York Today: The Primaries California Today California Today: Who Gets to Decide Where to Build Housing? By ADAM NAGOURNEY and MATT STEVENS 10:55 AM ET Plus: The Pawnee Fire rages in Lake County, and more. Comments The Daily Listen to ‘The Daily’: Pregnancy Bias A New York Times investigation finds that many pregnant women are systematically sidelined at work, passed over for promotions and fired when they complain. Audio Follow The Daily: Apple Podcasts Google Play Music Radio Public RSS Feed Smarter Living Your Money Adviser Hurricane Season Has Begun. Do You Need Flood Insurance? By ANN CARRNS The federal program is about to lapse. But consumer advocates are urging homeowners to get the coverage. Graduation Gift Ideas Help a graduate in your life get a head start with these great gift ideas, selected with help from Wirecutter. Comments Get a weekly roundup of the best advice from The Times on living a better, smarter, more fulfilling life. Journalism that matters. More essential than ever. Subscribe to the Times Rise and Fall of New York Public Housing: An Oral History By LUIS FERRÉ-SADURNÍ No heat. Leaking roofs. Mold and pests. New York City public housing has become synonymous with dilapidated living conditions. But it wasn’t always like this. World Cup A Sombrero and a Dream: One Desperate Fan’s Odyssey By ANDREW KEH A Mexican college student ventured to the World Cup with a sombrero and a plan. What he did not have was a match ticket. Comments Live Updates and Analysis: France vs. Denmark More Drubbings May Be Coming Soon to the World Cup New Tax Form Is Postcard-Size, but More Complicated By JIM TANKERSLEY 6:49 AM ET A new version of the 1040 income tax form omits some popular deductions and requires several worksheets for some taxpayers. Comments The Upshot These Restaurants Can’t Afford Waiters, So They’re Putting Diners to Work By EMILY BADGER 10:53 AM ET San Francisco offers a case study of how high housing costs alter the economics of everything else, including restaurant service. Comments Japanese Spacecraft Creeps Up on the Ryugu Asteroid By KENNETH CHANG After a journey that started in 2014, the Hayabusa2 probe will reach the space rock on Wednesday to begin studying it for clues to the solar system’s origins. Comments New Yorkers Mock Route Planned for La Guardia AirTrain By EMMA G. FITZSIMMONS The elevated AirTrain would open in 2022 and offer a 30-minute trip to the airport from Midtown Manhattan, Gov. Andrew M. Cuomo said. But critics have questioned the logistics. Comments 9 Ways to Get the Most Out of Your Times Subscription By THE NEW YORK TIMES Nine tips from the people who know The Times best: our reporters and editors. It’s Summer. Finally. Our new limited-run newsletter will spotlight New York City’s coolest summer activities each week. Food and drink included. Gender Letter Subscribe to the Gender Letter: a weekly take on news, trends and culture by our gender editor, Jessica Bennett. Get it delivered to your inbox. As Housing Prices Soar, New Zealand Tackles a Surge in Homelessness The new center-left government is promising to address the problem, which one study found to be among the worst in the developed world. When Harsh Policy on Migrants Wins Votes The dehumanization of immigrant families can be an effective political strategy. Harley-Davidson, Immigration, Turkey: Your Tuesday Briefing Here’s what you need to know to start your day. You Can’t Hurt Lindsay Lohan Now Once America’s favorite troubled teenager, treated with scorn and sexism, she’s now in a better place. (It’s called Lohan Beach House.) Timehop: A Letter of Recommendation The app makes you feel like a real person with a real history — not overwhelmed by the present. These posts seem somehow purified. Leonard Bernstein Wrote a ‘Peter Pan’ Musical It’s not the Mary Martin vehicle you loved as a child. But Bernstein’s version is getting a rare revival at Bard College in New York. Opinion The Supreme Court Devastates Antitrust Law By TIM WU Five justices found a way to win an unwinnable case for American Express. Comments We Have a Crisis of Democracy, Not Manners By MICHELLE GOLDBERG Trump officials deserve public shaming. Comments Brooks: Republican or Conservative, You Have to Choose Krugman: The Great Soybean Conspiracy Leonhardt: A Very Partisan Supreme Court Term 8:15 AM ET On Turkey’s Election Editorial: Erdogan Hasn’t Killed Turkey’s Democracy Yet The Erdogan Supremacy Trump and Putin: A Love Story “I think our country does plenty of killing also.” Episode 2 of our new cartoon series, “Trump Bites.” What My 6-Year-Old Son and I Endured in Family Detention Mark Bittman: Bringing Farming Back to Nature The End of Safe Gay Sex? The Law Did Not Create This Crisis, but Lawyers Will Help End It Sign Up for Our World Cup Newsletter » User Subscriptions Lies? False Claims? When Trump’s Statements Aren’t True Our Newsroom Doesn’t Have a Poet Laureate. But This Guy Is Pretty Close. The Crossword » Play Today’s Puzzle Reader Center » Lies? False Claims? When Trump’s Statements Aren’t True The Crossword » Play Today’s Puzzle The Crossword » Play Today’s Puzzle Wordplay » From Our Advertisers Loading... timesvideo explore all videos » Video Player Inside Nytimes.com Go to the previous story Go to the next story Television Fallon Hits Back at Trump Over Tweets Opinion Trump Is Saving Germany’s Liberals Science Weak Immune Systems Better for Some Birds Dance Review: Bronx Boat Ride With Ancestral Spirits Opinion The Ignorant Do Not Have a Right to an Audience We could take a big step forward by distinguishing free speech from just access to the media. Well To Counter Loneliness, Find Ways to Connect Sections World » How China Got Sri Lanka to Cough Up a Port Amid Tensions, Mattis Arrives in China to ‘Have a Conversation’ ‘Who Is This Stupid God?’ For His Latest Insult, Duterte Aims High Business Day » Trump Threatens Harley-Davidson With Taxes as Motorcycle Production Shifts Overseas G.E. to Spin Off Health Care Division as Part of Major Reshaping Harley-Davidson Shows Why Corporations Cannot Keep Silent in Trade Wars Opinion » Michelle Goldberg: We Have a Crisis of Democracy, Not Manners Tim Wu: The Supreme Court Devastates Antitrust Law Trump and Putin: A Love Story U.S. » Sleeping on America’s Doorstep: A Dispatch From the Border Antwon Rose II, Killed by a Police Officer, Is Remembered as a ‘Bright Light’ Fire Carves Path of Destruction Through Northern California Technology » Top Tech Companies Met With Intelligence Officials to Discuss Midterms Uber Claims to Have Changed. A London Judge Will Decide. China Extends Lead as Most Prolific Supercomputer Maker Arts » Into the Wild With Kanye West Wait, Leonard Bernstein Wrote a ‘Peter Pan’ Musical? Over 16 Years, Simon Rattle Transformed the Berlin Philharmonic. Here’s How. Politics » Supreme Court Upholds Trump’s Travel Ban Justices Back Pregnancy Centers That Oppose Abortion, in Free Speech Case Voters Go to the Polls in 7 States on Tuesday. Here’s What to Watch For. Fashion & Style » You Can’t Hurt Lindsay Lohan Now Growing Up Getty She Who Produces the Receipts Controls the Narrative Movies » ‘Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom’ Is No. 1, but Not Quite as Mighty ‘First Reformed’ Asks, Can God Forgive Us? Its Director Has an Answer Josh Brolin Fears the Summer of Josh Brolin New York » Only in New York: Where Primary Day Comes Twice a Year The Rise and Fall of New York Public Housing: An Oral History Ivana Trump, In and Out of the Spotlight Sports » Spot the Ball Yankees End Skid, but Lose Gary Sanchez for Several Weeks France vs. Denmark: World Cup 2018 Live Theater » Review: In ‘Log Cabin,’ It’s Gay vs. Trans as the Rainbow Crumbles Review: Stephen Rea Is One Really Mad Man in ‘Cyprus Avenue’ Wait, Leonard Bernstein Wrote a ‘Peter Pan’ Musical? Science » This Coral Must Die Let the Stream Run Through It ScienceTake: How Spiders Fly Obituaries » David Goldblatt, Acclaimed South African Photographer, Dies at 87 Dan Ingram, Irreverent Disc Jockey, Is Dead at 83 Frank Heart, Who Linked Computers Before the Internet, Dies at 89 Television » Westworld: ‘Westworld’ Season 2 Finale Recap: The Uncanny Valley Beyond Westworld: ‘Westworld’: Jeffrey Wright on Bernard’s Big Revelation and the Joys of Reddit Fandom The Affair: ‘The Affair’ Season 4, Episode 2 Recap: The Mayor of Montauk Health » When an Iowa Family Doctor Takes On the Opioid Epidemic Personal Health: To Counter Loneliness, Find Ways to Connect A Drug Costs $272,000 a Year. Not So Fast, Says New York State. Travel » Frugal Traveler: Beach Is in This California Town’s Name, but It Offers Much More Teenage Girl Helps a Blind and Deaf Passenger and Wins Praise for Doing ‘Something Beautiful’ Q&A: From Ace Hotel, a New City and a New Brand Books » Books of The Times: Stepping Out of Character and Starting a New Story Feature: Jonathan Franzen Is Fine With All of It Fiction: Surviving AIDS, but at What Cost? Education » Colleges and State Laws Are Clamping Down on Fraternities In the Age of Trump, Civics Courses Make a Comeback Colleges Grapple With Where — or Whether — to Draw the Line on Free Speech Food » The Upshot: San Francisco Restaurants Can’t Afford Waiters. So They’re Putting Diners to Work. From Brewery to Bakery: A Flour That Fights Waste City Kitchen: A Crowd-Pleaser With the Right Stuff Magazine » Feature: Jonathan Franzen Is Fine With All of It The Ethicist: Must I Honor My Dad’s Gifts to Political Groups? First Words: Does American ‘Tribalism’ End in a Compromise, or a Fight? Real Estate » Renters: Veterans Need Not Apply What's Selling Now: Homes that Sold for Around $600,000 Ask Real Estate: Can My Neighbors Really Park Cars on Their Lawns? The Upshot » FIFA, We Fixed Your World Cup Collusion Problem for You The New Health Care: I Learned I Have Sleep Apnea. It’s More Serious Than Many People Realize. The Upshot: San Francisco Restaurants Can’t Afford Waiters. So They’re Putting Diners to Work. Times Insider » Their Work Starts at Midnight, Fusing Print and Digital: Meet the Reconcilers Putting the Fun in Funeral World Cup Soccer’s Spanish Accent Mark: For Mexico and a Times Editor, It’s a Win-Win Automobiles » Wheels: When Cars Do the Driving, Who Will Feel the Joy? As Auto Industry Transforms, Ford and Volkswagen Consider an Alliance Elon Musk Accuses Tesla Employee of Sabotage T Magazine » An Ode to Italy’s Absurdly Beautiful Modern Ruins T’s Best Photos From the Men’s Shows Are Fabricators the Most Important People in the Art World? Real Estate » The Fix The Living Roof Takes Root By MICHELLE HIGGINS Coming to a brownstone near you: the green roof, the newest must-have in urban gardening. Comments Search for Homes for Sale or Rent Mortgage Calculator Most Emailed Most Viewed Trending Recommended for you Loading... Go to Home Page » Site Index The New York Times '' Site Index Navigation News World U.S. Politics N.Y. Business Tech Science Health Sports Education Obituaries Today's Paper Corrections Opinion Today's Opinion Op-Ed Columnists Editorials Op-Ed Contributors Letters Sunday Review Video: Opinion Arts Today's Arts Art & Design Books Dance Movies Music N.Y.C. Events Guide Television Theater Video: Arts Living Automobiles Crossword Food Education Fashion & Style Health Jobs Magazine N.Y.C. Events Guide Real Estate T Magazine Travel Weddings & Celebrations Listings & More Reader Center Classifieds Tools & Services N.Y.C. Events Guide Multimedia Photography Video NYT Store Times Journeys Subscribe Manage My Account NYTCo Subscribe Subscribe Home Delivery Digital Subscriptions Crossword Email Newsletters Gift Subscriptions Group Subscriptions Education Rate Mobile Applications Replica Edition Site Information Navigation © 2018 The New York Times Company Contact Us Work With Us Advertise Your Ad Choices Privacy Terms of Service Terms of Sale Site Information Navigation Site Map Help Site Feedback Subscriptions View Mobile Version Error Cannot GET /appconfig/https/show-modal.js Category:Articles